Sisters
WARNING! This is a what if! I know this is not true to the canon and never will be, but I can't resist. Hate me if you want to! Story Beginning: Apple Apple watched with a bright smile on her face as she oversaw the packing of her things for Ever After High for her Legacy Year. Her mirrorphone buzzed. She had received a hext message from her mother: Please go see if your sister's ready my apple dumpling! I will Mom! Apple headed over to the other wing in the castle where her sister's room was. She expected it to be as bustling as her own, but the door was shut and the lights were off. Raven was most likely still asleep. "Rise and shine." She said merrily as she opened the door and flicked the light switch up. Raven moaned, but sat up anyway, her black and purple waves a mess. Apple blinked. Raven had finally gotten her mother's permission to dye her hair purple a few weeks ago. She still wasn't used to it. "Are you packed?" Apple asked. Dumb question. Raven's room was a mess. Raven shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "I'll help." Apple promised. "Just get yourself dressed." Apple gave her a hug.Raven laughed as she hugged back. Raven grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Apple sat, looking around her sister's room. Raven's favorite color was purple and was evident in many different shades around her room. Her sister came in, wearing a high collared purple top and a dark purple netting skirt. She provided the nessescary contrast to Apple, who wore a red flouncy skirt, a red shirt with a white jacket and red shoes. "Well Ever After High, make way for the White Sisters!" Apple proclaimed. Raven laughed and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. Apple could hear cheering coming from outside Raven's balcony and when they both exited, the cheering grew louder. In the crowd below, many villaigers had gathered, all wearing either I <3 Apple or I <3 Raven T-shirts. Apple reached for the candy and coin bucket that she had on her balcony, but there was nothing there. Raven apparently didn't keep one like she did. Apple sent a dwarf to get a basket and the royal sisters waved and smiled at the crowd. Doves flew above Apple, blackbirds above Raven. The birds held a ribbon. Apple's said: "We love you Apple, embrace your destiny!" While Raven's said: "May your destiny be as perfect as you, Raven!" Apple smiled, but Raven frowned. Apple was a few seconds older than her sister, and thereby was the next Snow White, as for what Raven was destined to be, no one knew. But for Raven's sake, Apple hoped it was nice. "Mom's expecting us." Apple took Raven's hand and led her down to the courtyard, where their parents waited like the ideal king and queen. Her sister had taken after their mother with her coal black hair, though now that she dyed it purple, well, it was a little different, and Apple had inherited her father's "angelic blonde hair." His words, not hers. Category:Canon Character Fanfiction Category:Work in progress